Glee: Our Lives Are Average Revamped
by PUCKurt up buttercup
Summary: Take glee, add a dash of MLIA, and here you go! There will be slash and a lot of ridiculousness.
1. Chapter 1

This is the new version of Glee: Our Lives Are Average. I wanted to re-do a few things and add in some stuff/relationships that I didn't in the other one.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or MLIA (mylifeisaverage). A girl can dream though...

* * *

><p><em>Today whilst dodging a stick my friend threw at me, I kneed myself in the face. I still got hit with the stick. MLIA<em>

_Today I dyed my hair purple. The dye smelled like grape Kool-Aid. This made my day. MLIA_

Surprisingly it was a nice day in Lima for the glee kids. None of them got slushied or tossed into a locker, which rarely happens and the sun was out. They didn't have glee because Schue had to finalize some stuff with his now e-wife. So Tina, Artie, Kurt, and Mercedes were walking around the park instead of staying indoors.

"Tina, please let me give you a make-over! Seriously, the random colors have to go!" Kurt pleaded with the Asian. "And the dark clothes all the time? You would look so good in a-"

Tina sighed getting more and more annoyed with the young fashionista that wouldn't leave her alone. "Listen, Kurt," She said trying to keep her cool, "I like the way I look. Okay?"

"But Tina, with a little help I could just- AHHH!"

That's when Tina snapped. She grabbed the closest thing to her, which happened to be a stick, and just threw.

Kurt saw the stick leave her hand and tried to jump out of the way. Unfortunately Kurt lost his balance, tripped, kneed himself in the face, and then the stick still ended up hitting him. Tina, Mercedes, and Artie, who were walking with the two, just looked on in shock for a second before bursting out into laughter. Tina was laughing to hard she was crying, while Mercedes had actually fallen on the ground.

As the group was laughing Kurt was sitting on the ground in surprised at what just happened. After finally getting over the shock, Kurt quickly checked to make sure his outfit was ok (it was, minus one or two little grass stains, which he knew how to get out) and the checking to make sure he wasn't bleeding (which he wasn't, surprisingly considering how hard he kneed himself).

"I can't believe you threw a stick at me!" He exclaimed in utter disbelief. "Stop laughing!" The trio stopped laughing

"I can't believe that you kneed yourself and still got hit with it!" Tina said trying to hold in her laughter, but as soon as it was out the group exploded with laughter.

"You are lucky I know how to get out grass stains!" Kurt yelled as he walked off towards his house, no doubt going to soak out the stains.

After watching Kurt storm off the other three started to calm down and slowly headed off to their homes and Tina heading to a nearby drug store to get some hair dye, partially because she wanted some new streaks in her hair and partially to annoy Kurt.

Tina could not believe Kurt. She loved the kid, but he didn't know when to stop sometimes. At least he should leave her alone about her hair for a while.

Tina continued to look over each color the store had to offer before finally settling on a nice purple that she thought would look good with her pink streaks.

**[Next Day]**

Tina woke up wondering what smelled like grape Kool-Aid before seeing the time and rushed to get ready so she wouldn't be late for school for the second time that week.

**[At school (Kurt)]**

"Hey Hum- Whoa... What happened to your eye?" Puck asked Kurt, who was sporting a noticeable black eye, sounding almost concerned, at least that's what Kurt was hoping.

"Um... Nothing..." Kurt nervously responding, not wanting to have to tell the story again. It was bad enough telling it to his father, who found it quite amusing.

"Did someone punch you? Cause I'll have a little _talk_ with them."

"I wasn't punched per say..."

"Just tell me what happened, Hummel!" Demanded Puck.

"Well, Tina got mad at me and she threw a stick and-"

"It hit you in the eye, damn!"

"No... I jumped out of the way, but tripped and kneed myself in the face..."

"Oh," Puck said, trying to hold in the laughter, "Well, at least you didn't get hit with the stick..."

"Yeah... I still got hit with the stick..." He told Puck, turning away in embarrassment.

Puck, unable to contain it any longer, burst into laughter. After a minute or two of laughing, Puck got himself under control.

"You done?"

"Sorry. But, you gotta admit, it's funny!" Puck said trying, and failing, to get Kurt to see the funny side of the situation, "Come on. I'll buy you a slushie to make you feel better."

Suddenly, Kurt didn't feel so bad about what happened...

**[At school (Tina)]**

Tina luckily made it to school with some time to spare. She was heading to her locker to get her books when she realized it was her hair that smelled like Kool-Aid. Tina staying in her own world, pondering the Kool-Aid smell, and passing by her friends without saying hi. She saw Mercedes chatting with a few of the Cheerios, Kurt talking to, oddly enough, Puck, and, fortunately, no jocks with slushies. Finally Tina spotted the person she was (always) looking for: Artie.

"Hey Artie!"

"Hey Tina. I like the new color." He said brightly as he gathered his massive amount of books, "Tina, I hate to ask this, but do you mind pushing me to class, my bookbag broke this morning."

"No. I don't mind!" Tina exclaimed, glad she could help and would get to spend a little more time with the boy.

The two chatted as she pushed him to class. As soon as they arrived Tina gave him a hug and was about to leave for class when Artie asked, "Tina, why does your hair smell like Kool-Aid?"

"That's where it's coming from! It may be from the dye I used, but the color seems fine..." She answered nervously, wondering what Artie was thinking.

"Oh, I like it." Artie stated, smiling brightly at her before he rolled himself to his desk.

Tina knew purple would be her color.

* * *

><p>It took longer than I thought it would to get this up, my bad! I hope you like the new version though! Let me know! :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

This is the new version of Glee: Our Lives Are Average. I wanted to re-do a few things and add in some stuff/relationships that I didn't in the other one.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or MLIA (mylifeisaverage). A girl can dream though...

* * *

><p><em>Today, everyone at my friend's house was taking turns playing Grand Theft Auto. Having never played before, I didn't actually know what the point was, so they coached me through how to hijack a car, letting me jack a bus to learn. With that bus I proceeded to have the most entertaining 5 minutes of my life smashing into every being on that road and laughing maniacally as people screamed and vehicles burst into flames. My friends now refuse to let me play GTA because I scare them... They are 18 year old boys; I'm a 17 year old girl. MLIA<em>

"Thank you for the slushie Noah." Kurt said as he sipped at his drink. "I usually don't drink them, but it was nice not having it thrown in my face."

"No problem. Hey, I was gonna invite the guys from Glee over today to play video games, you wanna come?"

"Uh... I don't really know how to play any, but sure."

Puck was appalled. "How do you not know how to play video games?"

"Well. I never had any myself, except a Gameboy that I mainly used for Tetris. I was never friends with any boys, and most of the girls I was friends with didn't play them..." Kurt replied a little embarrassed.

"You have no choice anymore. You're coming over and we are teaching you how to play... something, anything. Not know how to play video games... I just... Wow. I will not have this."

"Being a little dramatic, aren't we? Fine, I'll go. But, I swear if I end up nailed to my own roof I'm going to take apart your entire trunk, piece by piece." Kurt replied before walking away from the jock.

Puck followed after Kurt. "Hey! I apologized for that!"

[After School At Puck's House]

All the boys from Glee were amazed that Kurt had never once played a video game. The boys decided that they would all bring over a game and teach Kurt how to play a few of them. Since it was Puck's house they let Puck choose (A.K.A. Puck demanded) the first game, which of course was Grand Theft Auto because who wouldn't want to play a game that involved stealing cars?

The boys tried to coach Kurt through the beginning, but after about ten minutes Kurt only allowed one person to talk because them all screaming over one another was getting him nowhere in the game. After another few minutes with only Puck coaching him Kurt finally managed to hijack a bus. And that's when the boys saw a side of Kurt that would live in their nightmares.

After hijacking the bus Kurt got really into the game and started crashing into everything he saw. People, cars, everything. The other boys watched on in a horror as Kurt laughed manically as the people screamed and the cars burst into flame. Every once in a while he would hit a person and scream, "Yeah, bitch!" After only five minutes Puck thought it best that he take the controller away from Kurt.

"Hey! That was fun! Give it back!" the flamboyant boy protested. He reached for the controller, but Puck refused.

"Kurt. I don't think you should play GTA anymore. You're a little... um..." Puck trailed off not know wait to say.

"Scary."

"Terrifying."

"Alarming."

"Frightening."

"The things I have seen here will haunt my dreams…" Mike said as moved away from Kurt. Kurt gave him a weird look before turning back to Puck and trying to reach the controller again.

"I'm not letting you play this anymore. Nope! You should stick to less violent games... How about some Mario Kart?" Puck suggested trying to get the boys mind off of his brief laps of sanity.

"Um. Sure. And... I'm sorry about... you know... Being a _little_ intense. I didn't think I was that bad, but whatever."

"It's cool... I just don't think you should play GTA anymore... At least not around people…" Puck said with the other boys nodding in agreement.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N:** Sorry for the long break, I had finals and all that.

* * *

><p><em>Today, I was eating breakfast, and I was finishing a piece of toast. I happened to look down after I took a bite to see that it looked like a dinosaur. I was playing with it and my mum glanced over saying, "Stop playing with your foo-OOH! DINOSAUR!" I love my mum. MLIA<em>

"So, how was your play date at Puck's?" Tina asked Artie as they were walking to lunch.

Artie gave Tina a look before deciding to ignore the play date thing. "It was good. We just played video games, taught Kurt how to play… Can you believe that Kurt never played a video game before? He's close with you, I thought you would have played with him or something."

"We would usually just hang at his house or the mall or something. Never anywhere with a system. So, how did he do?"

"Well… I have a new found fear of Kurt."

"What?"

While the two were eating lunch Artie told her about Kurt playing Grand Theft Auto and how crazy he looked.

"Oh my God! That's awesome! I wish I was there." Tina laughed as she ate her sandwich.

"What are talking about it was terrifying! I am going to have nightmares! I have never seen Kurt act like that, speaking of, where is he… And Mercedes?"

"They're going to be late to lunch because they are working on something for their English class and they needed to go to the library and didn't want to go after school." Tina answered, while looking at her sandwich which resembled a dinosaur.

"Anyway…"

Artie continued to tell Tina about how strange it was to see Kurt play Grand Theft Auto. Tina tried to listen, but was to amused with her dino-sandwich and started to play with it. Artie was unaware of what the Asian in front of him was doing until she started making the noises.

"Tina! You are sixteen, will you stop playing with your- OH MY GOD! A dinosaur! Cool!" Anything mentioned prior was instantly forgotten as Artie quickly shaped his sandwich into a tyrannosaurus-rex. The two play with their dino-sandwiches, not noticing the odd looks or Kurt and Mercedes walking up.

"Really guys. Are you five?" Kurt asked as Mercedes and he got settled.

"But, they're dinosaurs!" Tina said as she held up hers. "Mines an Apatosaurus!"

"A what?"

"A long neck!"

"Okay… did you two drink earlier?" Mercedes asked as she stared at the dino-sandwiches.

"No. Why?"

"You are playing with sandwiches that you made look like dinosaurs…"

"So?"

With that Artie and Tina continued to play, while Kurt and Mercedes just looked a little embarrassed to call the two friends at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p><em>Today in my duel enrollment Anatomy class, we were supposed to be studying alone. It was completely silent when a kid on one side of the room yelled "Do you know what today is?" His friend on the other side of the room yelled "Superhero Tuesday!" and they both ripped open their jackets, revealing superhero T-shirts. They later informed me that they ALWAYS wear superhero clothes on Tuesdays. I love my school. MLIA<em>

"That was fun the other night. We should make it a weekly Glee thing or something." Finn said as Puck and he entered their English class.

"That'd be cool, but no Grand Theft Auto… Maybe only sports games or Mario or something. Probably nothing too violent. I really don't wanna see Hummel like that again. Scary shit."

"Oh, yeah."

Puck was glad that Finn had finally forgiven him. It was nice having his best friend back. The video game night had helped them get back on track a little bit. It was still a little weird, especially if Quinn was in the room, but they were getting there and that was good enough for Puck. He had a lot of stuff he needed to talk to someone about and even when Finn hated him Puck felt that only Finn was the only person he could truly trust. He just wanted their friendship to be a little bit more stable before he unloaded his problems.

"Class today I just want you to read chapters four and five in your books. And be quiet."

Puck got out his book and looked like he was reading, but he was really thinking about all the stupid things him and Finn used to do. Like, planning for the zombie apocalypse, or when they thought they could fly and both broke their arms. He wondered if Finn still did Superhero Tuesday… Superhero Tuesday was started in elementary school and they never really stopped doing it, well Puck never did and as far as he knew Finn didn't either. In elementary school they used to even announce the day to everyone, but they grew out of that, mainly because usually they had recess taken away. He wondered if Finn even remembered…

Finn, on the other side of the room, was thinking on the same lines as Puck.

He was glad that they were starting to get along again. He was still a little angry with Puck, but he realized that he couldn't stay mad at his best friends forever. They had been through too much to stay angry. Finn had been there when Puck's dad left and when his little sister was born. And Puck was there when the doctors thought that Finn's mom had cancer. They were together through it all.

Finn could remember when they first learned how to play football and he tackled Puck and thought he killed him because Puck didn't move. And the time when they were practicing pitching/hitting and Puck let go of the bat mid swing and it went through a window, he couldn't remember a time they ran faster. Or when they would pretend to be superheroes, which turned into Superhero Tuesday. Finn wondered if Puck still did that or was he the only one…

Puck really wanted to know if Finn continued their childhood tradition, but he couldn't just pass him a note because Finn's desk was on the opposite side of the room and he couldn't text because he forgot his phone in his gym locker. He was starting to wonder if he should just yell out what they used to say to announce it to their classes. He was just about to yell it out when he hears from across the room: "Do you know what today is?" He could believe Finn was thinking the same thing.

Puck stood up and yelled back at his friend, "Superhero Tuesday!" And they both ripped off their sweatshirts to reveal different superhero t-shirts.

The class looked at the jocks as if they lost their minds, but the two boys just laughed and sat back down. The teacher, not knowing what to do, just ignored it, it's not like they were harming anyone.

_MLIAMLIAMLIA_

"Superhero Tuesday? Really?" Kurt questioned as Puck walked into the room.

"Yeah. It's just something Finn and I started doing when we were little. Nothing special. We just wear superhero shirts every Tuesday." Puck explained realizing how stupid it may seem.

"That's cute." Kurt said as he tried to contain his laughter.

"You can laugh. It is kind of stupid, it's just tradition."

"No, really, it's cute." And then they both burst into laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p><em>Two days ago, I went to a Chinese restaurant and the slip of paper inside my fortune cookie read: "Tuesday will bring forth good luck." Well, today is Tuesday. I ran into the same wall at school TWICE, a bird pooped in the hood of my sweatshirt, and I started my period while on a dinner date. What did I ever do to the Chinese? MLIA<em>

"Stupid fortune cookies! What did I ever do to the Chinese! Nothing! 'Tuesday will bring forth good luck' HA! Right." Rachel muttered to herself as she walked to Glee.

"Hey, Rachel." Said Finn as he ran to catch up with the girl he loved.

"Hi, Finn. How are you?"

"Good, confused everyone in English with Superhero Tuesday. And there were tacos at lunch." Then Finn noticed how sad Rachel looked, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Rachel, tell me what happened. Did Jesse hurt you? Because I swear I'll-"

"He didn't hurt me, Finn. I just had a bad day. I thought today was going to be good because I got a fortune cookie the other day said Tuesday would bring good luck. But, then I woke up late this morning, spilled grape juice over my favorite sweater, so after I changed I got to school late, I forgot we had a quiz in science so I failed that, hit myself in the face with my locker in front of everyone… Sorry, I'm ranting…"

"You can rant to me. I don't care. What else happened?"

"When I went out to lunch with Jesse a bird popped on the sweater I was wearing, so we didn't get to eat because he took me home so I could change. Then when we got back to school I was slushied! Thank God I thought to bring more clothes. It was just a really bad day Finn and it isn't even over yet." Rachel finally broke down crying on Finn's shoulder.

"It's okay Rachel. Tomorrow will be better. It's okay." Finn tried to comfort the hysterical girl, "Come on let's go to Glee."

"Okay."

As they walked Rachel tried to calm herself down and by the time they reached the music room she stopped crying. Finn sat Rachel down and tried to make the girl laugh without much luck. Just when Finn's about to give up he sees Rachel crack a smile, but then he looks to where she's smiling and sees Jesse with a dozen roses and Rachel's favorite candy. While Finn's wishing he was the one who made Rachel smile, Rachel is thinking that maybe today was all bad…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p><em>Yesterday, there was a fire drill in my school. When I went to push the one door open, it wouldn't. So, I just went to the next door. When I tried to push that door open, it wouldn't budge either. After yelling and screaming that the school won't lets me live, the boy in my class I've been crushing on came up, aid "I'll save you" and pulled the door. I'm pretty sure that was the best fire drill ever. MLIA<em>

_Today, I mistook a glue stick for my chap stick. MLIA_

Rachel's bad luck from Tuesday seems to be spreading to Brittany. In the past three days bad stuff seems to keep happening to the blonde, but if it was really bad luck or just plain stupidity is anyone's guess. The poor cheerleading managed to mistake her glue stick for chap stick not once, not twice, but six times. The nurse ended up taking away the glue stick and telling Brittany she wasn't allowed one anymore. She failed two tests, but that wasn't uncommon for her. And Kurt and Mercedes seemed to be annoyed with her and again she doesn't know why, what else is new?

All she was trying to do was make them happy! She would tell them how cute they are together and that they would make a great couple! Just because it didn't work out with Kurt and her didn't mean he shouldn't stop dating! And he and Mercedes are always together! It would be perfect! But, apparently, she was the only one who thought so. Everyone else just looked at her like she was crazy.

But, one of the worst things that happened was that she made Santana mad and now the fiery Latina won't talk to her. Brittany doesn't know how she made her friend mad; all she knows is that Santana wouldn't talk to her after she cancelled their plans to hang out with Mike. She tried to explain to Santana that Mike needed her because of the time of year it was, but Brittany promised Mike she wouldn't say exactly why, which she didn't understand either.

The only thing worse than that was when she almost died in the school fire! They told her it was only a drill, but why would they fake a fire? It was really scary, but she was rescued.

It happened when she was coming back from the nurse's office after she had gotten her lips unstuck and her glitter glue stick taken away. Brittany was trying to remember what class she was supposed to be in when the fire alarm went off, being terrified of fires the young girl began to panic and almost forgot where the exits were, but then saw a sign and ran towards it.

Brittany thought she would be okay once she got out of the door, but it won't budge. So, she tries the next door, still nothing. The blonde pushed and pushed at both of the doors, but she was trapped. As the panic started to set in, well, more panic than she already had, the girl began crying and screaming that she was going to die. Brittany was completely hysterical at this point, thinking she was going to die and never see her friends, especially Santana, again.

While all that was happening with Brittany, Santana was sitting outside wondering where her friend was, knowing how terrified she was of fires. Yes, Santana was a little mad at her right now, but she still worried about the younger girl. After looking around by her class she started to get even more worried about Brittany. Santana asked around her class and discovered that Brittany had to go to the nurse again because she glued her lips together, again. After hearing this Santana, ignoring protests of the teachers, went back inside to find her friend.

Santana finally found the girl she was looking for pounding on the door screaming at it to let her out. She was amazed that even while hysterical Brittany managed to look so beautiful and angelic, but she quickly pushed those thoughts away and ran to help her friend.

"I'll save you." Brittany heard the sweet voice of her best friend say. Santana leaned over and pulled the door open and lead her out.

"Oh… Um… Thanks San, but I thought you hated me?"

"I could never hate you, B. You're my best friend and I love you."

"Oh… I love you too, San. And thanks for saving me." Brittany said before she kissed Santana on the cheek.

"No problem, but next time can you try to remember to pull?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Today my best friend and I decided to become a couple for 30 minutes, just to get everyone to shut up about it. When time was up, everyone gathered around to watch me give him an extremely convincing breakup speech, while crying and holding his hand. He then proceeded to fake a heart-attack, scream at the top of his lungs begging me to stay with him and then ran away into the distance telling us he no longer had a reason to exist. This is a pretty normal day for us. MLIA<em>

_A few days ago, I was in the lunch line with a few friends. Two of my friends are "going out" and were holding hands. The lunch lady saw this and said "Aww, love birds". So I walked in between them, put my arm around both of them and the lunch lady then said: "Ohh threesome". MLIA_

"I love the girl, I really do, but if she says that we would make a good couple one more time I might slap her. I mean, she knows your gay! I know for a fact that Santana explained everything to her." Mercedes fumed to Kurt after what seemed like the thirteenth time that day Brittany mentioned them dating.

"I think I might have confused her when I had my brief identity crisis…"

"But, you explained that to her!" Mercedes sighed. "She is never going to stop until one of us gets a boyfriend or we actually date and we all know that isn't going to happen, so one of us needs to get a boyfriend, like now."

"And by one of us you mean you, unless you are hiding a gay man who is in to me. And if you are I don't know if I'll be responsible for what I do to you."

"Well, then, help me find a man. I'm sick of her telling us, 'Aww, you two are so cute together! You should date! We could double!' It was cute at first, but now-"

"Let me guess, Brittany still won't let it go?" Tina asked, joining the two in the music room.

"Yeah." Kurt and Mercedes answered in unison.

"Why don't you just fake date for a day or something then stage a huge break-up? That way Brittany will know that you two are not meant to be together and she will drop it."

"Tina, you are a genius!" Kurt yelled hugging the Asian and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Mercedes we have some planning to do after Glee."

**_GLEE_**

"So, let me make sure I have everything right. Tomorrow, in front of Brittany, you are going to ask me out. And then sometime throughout the day, again when Brittany's around, we will have a huge fight and break-up." Mercedes asked making sure she had the plan down.

"Yes."

"Sounds good to me. Why don't we stage the break-up right before Glee? I have a dentist appointment anyway so I can't go to it. That why I can storm out and all dramatic."

"I knew I loved you for a reason, 'Cedes."

**_GLEE_**

Mercedes stood next to Brittany, making small talk, as she waited for Kurt to ask her out. She was starting to regret agreeing to this because she had feelings for the boy before and didn't want those to resurface even though she knew he was gay, but also, she was wondering how everyone would react. Only Tina, and most likely Artie, knew about their plan. Thank God it was Friday and it would give the population of McKinley High time to recover.

"Hey Brittany, Hey Mercedes." Kurt said, trying to sound a little shy, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, do you want to go somewhere private?"

"No. It's okay. Brittany can stay. I was just wondering if… um… if you would like to be my… um…" Then Kurt, trying to pull out all the stops, mumbled the last part of his sentence.

"What was that?"

Kurt cleared his throat. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Kurt finally asked as he produced a single red rose. If Mercedes didn't know he was gay and this was all just some plan she would have believed that the smaller boy was really asking her out.

"Um… yea." Mercedes answered, trying to sound as convincing as Kurt had been.

"I knew you two should date!" Brittany exclaimed excitedly.

**_GLEE_**

Word got around the school fast that they were dating. Many thought it was just a joke or a stupid rumor. Some were shocked because they thought Kurt was gay. Some even thought that they were already dating, but those people were mostly the school stoners and no one really takes much stock in what they say. The Glee club members were asking questions throughout the day.

First there was Rachel's, "Are you trying to hide who you really are again, Kurt? You can meet with my Dad's if you want." Kurt just walked away from the drama queen before he spilled the secret just to shut her up because he knew she would tell.

Then there was Mike, Matt, and Santana just curious as to what was going on. Mercedes tried beating around the bush and managed to until Santana left, not caring anymore, before she told Mike and Matt. Mainly because she didn't want Matt to get the idea that she was off the market, not that her relationship status mattered.

Finn just congratulated both of them with a confused look on his face, but the most interesting reaction of all was Puck's.

"Dating?" Puck asked as her walked up to the two.

"Yes. Got a problem with it?" Kurt asked boldly.

"Besides the fact that you are gayer than a rainbow," He said this as he pointed at Kurt, then switched his gaze to Mercedes, "and you have a major crush on Matt. I don't think so."

"I don't like Matt!" Mercedes defended herself. Kurt gave her a look before speaking.

"I'm obviously not gay. I dated Brittany and I'm dating Mercedes."

"Dating a girl doesn't make you any straighter, trust me." He said, giving Kurt's shoulder a light squeeze, before he walked away.

"Well, that was… odd." Kurt commented still looking after the long gone jock.

"Yeah it was… Well, I have to go to class. See you at lunch, lover!"

**_GLEE_**

"Everyone is staring."

"Of course they're staring Kurt. We are fabulous. Come on, lets get lunch." Mercedes said as she grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him toward the lunch line.

As the two walked it seemed that all eyes were on them, at least to Kurt. But, when he looked around only one or two seemed to be looking there way. They two got their lunches and were about to pay when the lunch lady saw that they were holding hands.

"Aww. Young love. How cute. It's nice to see an interracial coup-" The lunch lady was saying until Puck came along behind them wrapping his arms around the so called couple. "Oh, a threesome. Well, to each their own."

"Oh, no. It's not… it's just me and-" Kurt tried to explain to the lady.

"You know us crazy kids! But, really I'm only in it for this hot piece of ass." Puck jokingly said as he pulled Kurt closer.

Kurt, not wanting to be embarrassed any further, paid for his and Mercedes food and left. Puck and Mercedes, who was trying not to laugh, followed. When they got to their seats Kurt rounded on Puck.

"What the hell was that?" Kurt whisper-yelled.

"It was just a joke. Chill out."

"You have to admit it was kind of funny." Mercedes said as she finally let her laughter out.

"Hey, tonight we are having another game night, you comin'?" Puck asked before the smaller boy could continue with his tantrum.

"Fine. But, I'm still mad."

_**GLEE**_

"You ready for the break-up?" Kurt asked Mercedes as they walked towards the music room.

"Yeah. Oh, I told Schue about this and he just laughed and said okay, I mean he already knew I had to miss for my dentist appointment, so he didn't care."

"Alright, let's go." Kurt entered the room first, checked to make sure Brittany was in the room, and texted Mercedes telling her to go.

"Where the hell have you been?" Mercedes screamed at Kurt.

"Where have I been? Last time I saw you, you were all over that one guy with that tacky, over-the-top graphic shirt!" Kurt yelled back just as loud.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched the two scream at each other. The argument continued on for another five minutes before Mercedes ended the screaming with, "I wish I had never said yes to dating you!"

"Is that how you really feel?" Kurt asked softly.

"Yes."

"Well, then I guess we should break-up."

"I guess so." Mercedes said, making her voice crack on the last word. She then ran out of the room.

The music room held many different emotions at this point. Rachel felt bad for the two, even though she suspected it was fake although she didn't know why they would fake it. Finn was confused. Santana didn't really care. Artie and Tina were trying to hide the fact that they wanted to laugh. Brittany felt like it was her fault. Mike and Matt quickly left the room so they could laugh, even though they said they were going to check on Mercedes. And Puck was slightly amused, but you couldn't tell by looking at his face.

"Nice break-up, Kurt." He said, trying to look like he was comforting the boy.

"Shut up, Puck."

"Kurt I am so sorry I pushed you two into dating! It's all my fault!" Brittany said as she hugged Kurt.

"It's not your fault. We were just not meant to date. We are just better off as friends." He said trying to calm her down.

"But, what if you can't be friends after this?"

"I promise you by Monday we will be back to the way we were."

"Really?"

"Promise."


End file.
